Site Rules
Welcome to the Rules page for the Skylanders OCs Wiki. Please take the time to review all the rules, as it is your responsibility as an editor to know and follow them. It is not the admins' job to remind you of the rules. Ignorance of the rules is no excuse. Rules 'Vandalism' Vandalizing the site is not allowed. NOTE: If you don't like something that is on a page, that dosn't give you the right to remove the edits even if you think its "dumb" or "stupid". And yes, i'm am talking to you Feey1, I don't like some of the things on his pages and I don't remove them. This is another form of vandalism, doing so will cause a warning, if done agian, a block. NO EXCEPTIONS TO THIS. NO APPEALS. IGNORANCE OF THE RULES IS NO EXCUSE. 'Admins & Users' Admins and regular users are different because admins can edit locked pages, protect pages, ban users, and other things too. However, admins MUST be punished for wrong doings. Admins will be punished the same amount of time as a regular user would for the same crime. Admins must also be kind, and not misuse their powers. 'Government' The wiki is solely a democratic wiki. For serious issues like banning users, deleting pages, or fixing/changing an article must be decided by a group of users. These users can vote for the act, or not for the act. Users cannot be forced to vote, they have an option to vote or not. 'Mary Sue' Mary Sue is a reference to characters that are perfect in all ways. For example a Skylander that has all possible powers, is loved by everyone, and has no enemies is Mary Sue. To avoid creating a Mary Sue article add some flaws to the Skylander. Like slowness, dumbness, or something else. Mary Sue articles will be criticized with by an admin, and, or, any other editing users. An example of an Mary Sue would be . 'Recolors' A recolor is a fan character that is a complete copy of an original character from the series you are making a fan character of, except the only difference being the colors or something else. They are most common in the Sonic fanbase, but they can exist in other fandoms too, this includes Skylanders. Please don't create recolors as this is a OCs wiki for 100% ORIGINAL fan characters. A character can also be a recolor and mary sue at the same time. The ONLY exceptions to a character being a recolor is if it is an Anti-Skylander or other type of anti version of another character, with an example being: (Unknown needs more edits of a character.) and if the recolor is an different form of another character, like (Unknown OC) 'Copyright Characters' The Characters and Villains from popular Video Games Cartoons and other franchise can't be in this wiki, (Only in Skylanders Fanon Wiki.) but if its a crossover its ok but not being as a skylander or something if they are playing as the skylanders (if its a spoof like this: twilight as spyro, pinkie pie as trigger happy, etc.) 'Stealing OCs' If your stealing the names and design of the characters, then you risk a ban for 3 days. if you don't quit it then you get block for long, so don't steal anybodies OCs and the OCs from outside of the wiki. 'OCs Skylanders' You can make any OCs as you want (except for copyright characters.) You can make OC Skylanders or Villains, and you can make Fanfics and Fan Made Skylanders Games, If you have a character in a virtural world game that represent your OC Skylander it does not matter. 'Trolling' Trolling is heavily banned from this wiki, Here's an example: "Your an idiot" "Shut the Hell Up". The User will get banned ( From chat and comments.) and they need to say sorry back. but if they don't their ban gets longer and longer until they are sorry about it. 'Wiki Wars' Wiki Wars are also heavily banned from this wiki, if you hate everyone and said you want to get banned but for no reasons then its abusing the block you will get really block if your causing drama and making someone in trouble. 'Orthography and grammar' Incorrect spelling and grammatical mistakes by the users who made mistake at their language does not mean they are kids. mostly it could be their parents are from other country and when they grow up they need to learn english, but if its truly a kid then the user would be banned if making many mispelling such as for example "i reyl hate yu" would be counted as a ban. But making fun of users grammer counts as racism and results as a ban (if the user's parents was from a different country, meaning the kid that grown up has trouble speaking in english) but if its really a kid don't make fun at them, the admins will ban them but does not mean you can make fun of them because you can get ban from this wiki. 'Help' If you need any help ask Digipony